


Our Little Secret

by KingAdam



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Choking, Dresses, Leashes, M/M, Spanking, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAdam/pseuds/KingAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has a secret. He loves wearing dresses in his private time. But when he gets a little careless about hiding his secret, Murdoc wants as much part in it as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friend

                Pulling the lacy strap onto his shoulder, 2D examines himself in the mirror. He was wearing a frilly, pink dress that ended just above his ankles. It had a very puffy skirt and he loved it. Turning to the side, he examined the way his stuffed bra looked. “Looks pretty real,” he said to himself. This had become a normal daily activity to Stuart. Every evening, after everyone would head to their rooms, he would put on a dress or a skirt and examine himself in it. He even had a secret stash of bras and panties that he slipped into. He wasn’t sure why, but dressing up femininely always made him feel better after a long day.

                He pranced around his room, watching the dress bounce as he walked. This one was definitely his favorite. It was soft and smooth, and he thought he looked beautiful in it. He had even begun to shave his legs for when he wore shorter skirts. Stopping in front of the mirror once more, he gently lifted up the puffy skirt past his bellybutton to look at his matching panties. They, and the dress, were pastel pink. The petite panties had a cute little bow on the front and they were adorned in lace.

                Letting the skirt fall back to his feet, 2D looked over at his bedroom door, making sure it was locked. If anyone were to walk in and see him dressed like this, what would they think? He didn’t want to know. He stared at himself in the mirror. The way his body had such slight curves that the dress complimented so well. The way his perfectly stuffed bra looked just like real breasts. He didn’t want to admit it, but it turned him on. He had been dressing like this for quite some time now, but only just at this moment has he realized how much he _really_ likes it. He continued to stare at his body in the dress, and fondle his “breasts” until he realized how painfully tight the panties felt now. He lay down on his bed and pulled the tight panties off, seeing a damp spot on them. He lightly tossed them onto the floor and began to touch his hardened member.

                He whimpered at the familiar grasp. He reached over for the bottle of lotion on his side table, and used it as lubricant to rub himself faster and faster until he came in white ribbons almost as beautiful as the ones on his dress. Panting, and now satisfied, he grabbed a towel from his bathroom and began to clean himself off, as well as the dress. He slipped out of the soiled dress and decided it would be better to just wash it in the washing machine than to rub a towel on it. Tossing the garment into his laundry bin, he heads to bed where he sleeps peacefully for the whole night.

 

                He wakes up the next morning to the alarm blaring through his ears. Groaning, he sits up and turns off the loud annoyance. He swings his feet off the side of his bed and sees the panties from last night on the floor. He stops to think about just what happened. Did he really get off to seeing himself in a dress? Was that normal? He wasn’t sure and right now, he didn’t want to think about it. Lazily kicking them under his bed, he heads over to a pile of his normal clothes on the floor. He tosses on a random t-shirt and jeans and heads into the bathroom.

                2D glances at the dirty dress in the laundry bin. “Guess I’m washin’ clothes today,” he mutters. He goes back to his bed and slides the panties out from underneath before plucking them in the bin as well. Grunting, he picks up the heavy bin of clothes and trudges downstairs with it, trying to make sure he’s as quiet as possible. Once he finally gets there, he tosses each individual garment in the washing machine and pours in some detergent before starting it. Little did 2D know that a certain pair of panties fell out of the bin on his descent.


	2. Clean Start

                While he was waiting for his laundry load, 2D fell asleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Murdoc was slowly riding his way down the stairs, barely paying attention. Then he saw it. He saw the panties lazily left on the staircase. He reached his arm down quickly and picked them up, examining them. “Hello there,” he mumbled to himself. They were too much like lingerie to be Noodle’s, but… who could they belong to? Checking to see if no one was around first, he took a deep sniff of them. He chuckled at how familiar the scent was, but he couldn’t quite place who it belonged to.

                Finally having reached the bottom of the stairs, Murdoc tucked the panties into his back pocket, planning to do some investigating later. “Guess one of the lads got laid,” he snorted while opening a big bottle of rum. Not even bothering to put some in a glass first, he chugs straight from the bottle. Sighing after the swig, Murdoc carries the bottle into the living room to see 2D passed out. He chuckles and sits next to the unconscious fool. He takes a few more big gulps of his rum and flicks 2D’s nose. He sputters and snorts in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up. Smirking, Murdoc pokes and prods 2D’s face while he’s sleeping to see how he’ll react. After a few minutes, though, Murdoc grows tired of messing with him. *Clink* Murdoc knows that’s the sound of the washing machine stopping.

                Setting his bottle down on the table, the slightly drunken man gets up and walks over to the washing machine; he always liked to snoop through 2D’s stuff just to mess with him. Flipping open the top, he reaches his hands into the wet clothes and scopes what was in there. Nothing he hadn’t seen him wear before: shirts, pants, underwear, and… a dress. Confused, Murdoc pulls the sopping wet garment out of the machine and looks at it. It looked awfully similar to the panties he found on the stairs. He scoffed, “Well, that imbecile actually found a girl willing to lay with him, huh?”

                2D stirs from his sleep, and groggily sits up. His mouth wide open, he takes a deep yawn. “Oh 2D~” Murdoc calls, “’Bout time you’re awake, slugger.”

                “Huh?” 2D glances over to Murdoc, still half asleep. He’s holding something… a dress; his dress. His eyes open wide and he takes a big gasp. He could feel his cheeks burning.

                Murdoc laughs in his drunk, gravelly voice. “You thought you could hide it from me, huh? So, who is she, then? A girlfriend? Just a one-time mistress? Give me all the details, boy.”

                Relaxing a bit, 2D realizes he hasn’t _exactly_ been found out. “Oh, uh, nobody…” he mumbles. “Some girl I met at the bar, yeah.”

                Murdoc takes a few wobbly steps over closer to the couch and sits next to the slightly flustered man. “Ah, so what does she look like then? She pretty? Or does she look more like the type of that Paula Cracker bird?”

                2D didn’t want to continue this conversation. He would surely trip on his lies. He yanks the dress from Murdoc’s hands and stands up. “I’m done talking about it,” he says, a bit irritated. He drops the now clean dress into the bin of his other clean clothes and lugs it upstairs. Murdoc waits a bit before deciding to follow him. He wanted to know everything, even though he was likely to forget it once he snaps out of his drunken state.

                Once he gets to his room, 2D slams the door behind him and eagerly dumps the laundry all over his bed. He pulls his shirt off, looking at the dress with such anticipation.

                Murdoc finally reaches 2D’s door and pauses before bursting in. “Hmm,” he hums and he quietly cracks the door open.


	3. Need a Nap?

                2D drops his jeans to the floor and hastily steps out of them. He removes his briefs and hooks on his bra. Next, he looks for his panties in the scattered mess. He began to worry. Where were they? Surely they were in there. He specifically remembers tossing them in the bin when he woke up so he wouldn’t forget. Just thinking he was simply overlooking them, he walks over to his drawer and pulls out a different pair and steps into them, pulling the snug garment as far as it would go.

                Murdoc couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was 2D really wearing a bra and panties? He wanted to storm in there, but something was keeping him from doing so. He kept watching, admittedly feeling his pants get tighter.

                Slipping the pink and white striped stocking to his knee, Stu examines himself in the mirror. He smiled and said, “Just one more thing.” He pulled on the familiar dress and fixed the skirt from the wrinkles and imperfections. “Beautiful,” he notes. Suddenly, the door swings open. Murdoc couldn’t take it anymore.

                “Were you looking for these?” Murdoc teases, holding the lost panties. “I found them on the stairs this morning, but I have to admit that I didn’t expect them to be yours.”

                2D stares at the olive-skinned man in shock. “M-Murdoc!!” he shouts, not knowing how to talk his way out of this. “I can… explain…” he says unsurely, certainly lying.

                Murdoc stands behind him and wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist. “No need to, mate. I think I understand what’s going on here.” His hands snake their way to 2D’s “breasts” and cup them playfully.

                The poor pale man’s face was incredibly red. “…Murdoc,” he mumbles, not knowing what to say.

                Murdoc leans closer to 2D’s ear and whispers, “You know… this really turns me on. You look like a perfect little princess… The things I’d do to you,” He pressed his semi-hard cock onto 2D’s ass through the skirt.

                2D was so uncomfortable. The things Murdoc was saying were getting him more than flustered, but… it was _Murdoc_ saying them. He couldn’t move.

                The green hands snaked their way to the thin shoulders, gripping them tightly. “You alright, love? Do you need another nap?” he asks as he squeezes his hands around 2D’s neck, cutting off his breath.

                2D desperately gagged and choked, trying to get his air back, but Murdoc refused to let him go. After a few moments, his head felt heavy. His vision went blurry. Then, thud. He hit the floor, unconscious. When he awoke, he felt something around his neck. Frantically, he grabbed at it and discovered that he was wearing a collar. Upon further inspection, it indeed had a leash on it as well. His eyes followed the leash to see that it was Murdoc who held the other end.

                “Finally come ‘round, eh? *hic* I’ve been waiting for youuu~” He playfully tugs the leash, causing 2D to hit the floor. 2D looked up in fear. “Well don’t be shyyy. Come on over,” Murdoc sings. He was obviously drunk as hell. 2D tried to stand, but Murdoc pushed him back down to his knees. “Crawl,” he chimed.

                “This is humiliating,” 2D mumbles softly, scooting across the floor closer to Murdoc on all fours. Murdoc smirked at the blue haired boy making his way to him. “Murdoc… what are you doing?” 2D questioned, afraid of the possible answers.

                Murdoc didn’t respond. He just tugged 2D’s leash a bit more until he was directly in front of him. “You’re so pretty~” he hummed in his gravelly voice. It sent chills down 2D’s spine. Murdoc reached his hand out and felt 2D’s “breasts,” grabbing them softly at first, then squeezing. He slid his hand down further, to 2D’s stomach. He ran his long fingers over his ribs, and ran circles around his bellybutton. The man in the dress had to stifle his giggles. It just tickled so much.

                “Sit down,” Murdoc commanded, “and stick your legs out to me.” Obeying, 2D did as he was told, nervous about what could happen. The older man reached forward and began stroking 2D’s legs. They were so thin and seemed so fragile. He was perfect. His long fingers reached the top of 2D’s colorful stockings, gently tugging them down. “Show me your legs, love. Show me all of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while 0__0


End file.
